


Come To Bed

by dakotawinters



Category: Phandom
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Dan - Freeform, Emotional, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Short, dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakotawinters/pseuds/dakotawinters
Summary: “Phil, come to bed. You’ve been at it all night.” Dan insisted quietly, lacing fingers with Phil and setting a warm mug of fresh coffee beside the exhausted, raven haired man situated at the desk. “Thanks.” Phil smiled tiredly, his dull eyes settling once again on the bright screen that was the only source of light in the dimly lit room.“You’ve been saying that for hours.”





	Come To Bed

The weather on a cold night on the sixth of August was chilling and bitter. The cold breeze swept through the perishing trees, claiming decaying leaves and sweeping them away in the howling wind. The potted plants outside Dan Howell and Phil Lester’s residence withered away, leaving nothing but dead stems in its place. 

Inside the freezing household, coffee sat atop the counter ran cold and radiators barely supplied enough heat to fill the apartment. Dan irritatedly rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm his ice cold hands; to no avail. He huffed in a low voice as he filled the kettle with water, proceeding to set it on its base and switch it on, tapping his foot as he listened to the sound of the liquid boiling. Meanwhile, his flatmate was in his room editing a video that he had been working on for several weeks.

Dan glanced up at the clock that read 11:49 p.m. He opened the cupboard and took out 2 mugs, placing them on the kitchen’s marble countertops and filling them up with water, pouring in the hot water and mixing in the coffee, adding milk and clinking the spoon against the cups. He picked both of the coffees up and walked down the dimly lit hallway and knocked on his best friend’s door.

“Come in!” came a tired voice from the inside. Dan pushed the door open with his waist as he held both the cups. He leaned in the doorway, observing what Phil was up to. “What are you doing?” Dan asked quietly as he drowsily sauntered across the room to the desk where the older man was situated, placing his warm cup beside him. Phil leaned his head into his right hand in boredom, running his fingers through his already messy quiff. “Editing.” he replied exhaustedly, languidly turning his chair to meet Dan’s face. 

There were visible dark purple circles appearing under his tired dull, worn out eyes.“Phil, come to bed.” You’ve been at it all night.” Dan insisted quietly, lacing fingers with the raven haired male. He turned into his desk, averting his eyes once again on the bright screen that was the only source of light in the dark room. “I will, I’ll just finish this real quick and I’ll follow you, yeah?

“You’ve been saying that for hours.” Dan muttered softly beneath a breath. “I know, love, I promise I’ll come in five minutes.” came a soft reply. “Alright then..” the younger man said unsurely, pressing a kiss to Phil’s cheek and exiting the room to retreat to their shared bedroom.


End file.
